dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Mysterious Duo
is the two hundred forty third chapter of Dragon Ball Z and the four hundred thirty-seventh overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Summary The announcer says that the Adult Division will begin at 1:40 PM, after a thirty-minute intermission. Krillin suggests they get some food in the meantime. An attendant stops them and says only those who've passed the preliminaries can pass, but Krillin insists they've passed. Their names are Krillin, Goku, No. 18, Vegeta, and Ma Junior. Goku asks about "Ma Junior", and Piccolo says that "Piccolo" might be unpleasant. They're allowed through, with the attendant telling them that the match order drawing will be at 1:30. Krillin says that only them and Gohan will be any good, and Goku doesn't have any use for prize money right now. Krillin says he doesn't even age while he's dead, and Goku asks if he wants to try it. Krillin says he's incredibly happy now, so he'll pass on the offer. Trunks calls Goten over, and they're looking at an adult participant wearing a mask. Trunks says he's passed the preliminaries if he's over there, and thinks they can "use" him. They could fit into his clothes, and then fight with the adults dressed as him. Goten says they can't, but Trunks insists, and then runs over to the guy. Trunks tells the guy a pretty girl wanted to talk to him, and leads him behind a building, then knocks him out. They take off his clothes, and Goten thinks they're too small for these. That's why they'll both wear it. Trunks sits on Goten's shoulders, and then they put on the outfit, and voila! Goten pokes eye holes through the shirt so he can see, too. And then they run off looking quite odd. Meanwhile, Goku and Vegeta are chowing down on plate after plate of food, as everyone else watches on after finishing. Krillin wonders if it’s okay to eat so much, doubting that dead people even get hungry. Goku says it doesn't matter if you eat or not in Other World, and says the food of the lower world is much yummier. Gohan and Videl arrive, and Gohan joins in eating a lot, too. Krillin wonders about Saiyan stomachs. After finishing up all their food, they head back and Gohan asks Videl if she didn't eat because she's on a diet, but she says nothing. As they walk around, they bump into a strange pair. A very tall solemn man, and a small little guy with spiked hair, who's floating. Piccolo and Goku are speechless, as Videl comments on the floating. The little guy says hello to Goku, explaining that he's heard of him. He has also passed the preliminaries, and hopes to fight against Goku. He doubts he could beat Goku, but he'd love to find out how strong he really is. Then he wants to shake Goku's hand. They shake, and the guy says Goku does indeed have a good soul. The pair heads off, and Goku thinks it won't be so easy for them to win after all. Krillin didn't think anything special of them, though. Characters Locations *Papaya Island Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:World Tournament Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters